How We Fell In Love
by Cass's Scribe
Summary: How the next generation found and kept love.
1. James Sirius Potter

Click. Click. James's crutches made an almost melodic sound as they clicked down the corridor. His dad was here. It wasn't because of the accident. It was his annual DADA week.

"Great," James said to himself. "Harry Potter."

People in his year still got star-struck after meeting him four times before. Meggie had told him his ex Leila had almost fainted. He had laughed with her on that one. Meggie had the greatest sense of humor in the world.

"James! You're back on your feet!" That was Scorpius, probably on the way to the loo to get out of the class.

"Meggie's going to be so happy. She's been waiting all week for you to get out."

I didn't know that. Meggie, Freddie, and Roxy had been visiting me everyday for 3 weeks. My accident had been pretty bad. Al and Rose visited me occasionally but Al was preoccupied.

I came up to the Headmistress McGonagall office. Freddie and I called her Minerva we knew her so well. That's not a good thing.

"Minnie!"

"Potter, how many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"I'm better Minnie! Can I go back to class now? I hear my dad's teaching about patronuses, patroni? What is it? Meggie showed me her's in first year."

"Yes, I am well aware of how talented Miss. Wood is. Now, your father has asked me if you will get back on the broom after that tragic fall."

"You know me Minnie, the answer will forever be yes. Quidditch is the love of my life."

"Okay, now if you want, you may go to class. Double DADA, as you know."

"Thank you Minnie."

Click. Click. God, that was starting to get on my nerves.

"Now class, today we will be forming a corporeal patronus. Does anyone know how?"

I could hear Meggie raise her hand.

"Great Meggie, come on up."

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" That would be Meggie.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" That would be me. I was thinking of her though, her smile and laugh, and the way her long black hair looked while she played quidditch.

A white wolf flew out of my wand, and sprinted into the classroom. I clicked my crutch took the step into the classroom, and dropped my crutches to grab Meggie, who was already flying towards me.

My lips crashed onto hers and the warmth of her was spreading though my veins. It was magical.

We broke apart.

"James, I've missed seeing you on your feet." Her smile lit up my world.

"James, I hate to send you out, but that is against school policy. I must send you to the Headmistress's office."

Meggie grabbed my crutches and we went into the corridor. I can't say we went strait to Minnie's office.


	2. Fred Weasley II

Fred met her at a party. He was mildly drunk, okay very drunk. It was my last night at Hogwarts. The ladies were scantily clad, and most were grinding up against other people or eating each other's faces. Then I saw her. Her light brown hair fell down her back; well that's how Meggie and Roxy described her. I didn't really remember her from that night. Me, being, well me, walked strait up to her and dug myself into a deep hole.

"Hi, I'm Freddie."

"I know. Do you know me?" I didn't.

"Yeah, totally," I looked around the room for Roxy. She knew everybody.

_Who is she? _I mouthed to my twin.

_MK Louis. Idiot._ She mouthed back.

"You're MK. What's that stand for any way."

"Makayla Louis. Nobody calls me that though."

"Too late, Makayla, you'll never be called MK by me."

"Well Freddie. Lets dance."

All I thought for the rest of the night was bull's eyes.

The next morning, I wasn't so happy. Graduation was the today, and I had a terrible headache. Then, I turned to the side and saw Makayla still sleeping. Great, the ceremony was in 5 minutes. I slipped out of bed and got into my robes. But one thought never left my mind. Makayla Louis.

Dear Makayla,

How's Hogwarts. I know that we never really got to know each other, but hey, it's a new year. Hogwarts must be boring without James and me. James knows what he wants to do. I have no idea. Wow, that's thick for a first letter. I

-Freddie

Freddie,

Nice to hear from you I guess. You should do what your heart wants and all that bullshit, you know? I guess I have no idea to, but I have 10 months. Johnny Davies asked me out. Should I say yes? Are we kinda a thing? I have no idea tell me.

-Makayla

Hey there Makayla,

What's it like a Hogwarts? I'm a thousand miles away but tonight you look so pretty. There is no way you should go on a date with that douchebag. When's you're next Hogsmeade trip? I'm going to visit you.

-Freddie

Freddie,

November 3rd, coming?

-MK Louis

So Freddie visited her. She had gotten a pixie cut and was beautiful. They laughed and laughed. She made him really happy.

"Makayla, I'll owl you okay."

"Will you visit?"

"Maybe, I'll ask my Uncle Harry to take me with him this year."

"I'll be waiting."

"Bye Makayla,"

We kissed goodbye. It was magical.

Freddie,

I miss you. I've never missed anyone before. My parents threw me out last year. I was not very obedient. I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Makayla

Makayla,

I'll pick you up at the station, you ARE staying with me, and it's not a choice.

Love,

Freddie

Let's just say, that the Weasleys did not expect for Freddie to be in love, but they loved Makayla Louis all the same.


	3. Albus Severus Potter

-FIRST YEAR- MONTH 1-

"Grace Matthews?" She was an adorable blonde with pigtails. So obviously a muggle born, and very ignorant.

"Gryffindor." She stumbled off the chair and collapsed on the bench as the Gryffindors clapped.

"Scorpius Malfoy." The crowed shushed. It was at least 5 minutes between until it shouted.

"Slytherin!" Howling and clapping insured.

"Albus Potter," I ran to the stool, I think. Time kinda slowed down.

_Ah, a challenge. I enjoy that. Very smart, and very cunning. Sly and devious. Not so much of a challenge as I though._

"Slytherin!"

-FIRST YEAR-MONTH 2-

"Hey, Al, what'd you get for question 23?"

"Nightshade, you"

"Same." Scorpius said to me, as we ate breakfast at the Slytherin table. I looked longingly at the Gryffindor table. Rose looked happy enough. I had yet to introduce her to Scorpius. I saw her stand up.

"Al, would you like to introduce me to your friend?" I guess Rose wanted to meet Scorpius.

"Scorpius Malfoy, and you are?"

"Rose Weasley you should know."

"I like you." He said. She walked away.

Good old Rose.

-FIRST YEAR-MONTH 9-

Rose had a new friend. The adorably innocent blonde with pigtails. A little less naive now, I believe. What was her name? Rose was walking toward Scorpius and me. With her. I guess up close she was cute.

"Gracie, this is Albus, my deranged cousin, and Scorpius, his deranged friend. Grace is joining our group."

Scorpius and I exchanged looks. Then I shrugged.

"Okay."

-First Year-Month 10-

We had landed. The eagle had arrived. Another expression that meant that we were at platform 9 ¾ . Scorpius hugged Rose goodbye, and held on for one second too long. He waved to Grace, we had already said goodbye. I hoped to see him the summer. He was an amazing friend. Grace came up to me.

"Bye Allie, see you next year."

"Bye Grace. Have a nice summer." She walked away.

Little did I know, years from now, I would be chasing after her.

-Second Year- Month 4-

I could feel Christmas.

"Rose, let's go. You're coming to my house."

"Al, we have to wait. Grace is coming."

"I want to go home!"

"Allllllll!"

"Rosie, Allie," Scorpius started, "We should wait for Grace. There she is."

And there she was, dragging her luggage, two clueless but beautiful muggle following her.

"Rose, Albus, Scorpius, these are my parents, Lillian and Paul Matthews."

I was going to go on the interwebs when I got home goggle them. They weren't natural.

Rose stepped forward. She was the one who always did. She was very outgoing.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, it's very nice to meet you."

They looked around startled. It was almost like they didn't expect wizards to act that way, which was bullshit because wizards were just as human as muggle. My dad was coming over, ready to introduce himself, when her parents grabbed Grace away. I heard some muttering as she walked away, distinctly, you are never to see them again. I don't think they liked us very much.

-Fifth Year- Month 1-

Grace was beautiful. It had happened slowly, over the last four years, and fast over the summer. Long hair, no longer contained in ponytails, the blonde curls now cascaded down her back. She had a beautiful body, and I was attracted. My parents thought I was gay. Rose and Scorpius went through boyfriends and girlfriends, respectively, so fast it would spin your head. Even Grace had had a few. I had not, but I wasn't gay. There was only one girl for me. Her name was Grace Matthews.

-Fifth Year- Month 8-

Magical. Magical. It was magical. No pun intended. The party last night was magical. Now, I don't drink, but only because you can get the best information when people are wasted, and let's just say Grace Matthews was way past wasted. This was how it went.

Me: Hi Grace, how are you?

Grace: Enlightened

Me: I can see that. Where's Rosie?

Grace: Probably screwing Scorpius. She never shuts up about him.

Me: Who do you never shut up about?

Grace: You. Will you kiss me?

Me: Gladly.


	4. VIctorie Weasley

My story was a fairy tale, the childhood dream. The boy you've had a crush on for as long as you can remember. Mine's name was Teddy Lupin, and he was amazing.

When I was born, it was told that Teddy came to visit. I don't remember it of course, I'm only human, but my dad says that Teddy was fascinated with me. He was my best friend, since I was two years older than my closest cousin. We had tea parties and dressed up in costume. My sister, Dominique was born 3 years later, and when she was born Teddy, apparently still, because my dad told me this too, was very upset because his best friend was only going to be friends with her sister. I guess it was sweet but, come on. He was a pathetic.

But, as the years went on, and he left for Hogwarts, I wanted pathetic Teddy back.

"Vicie, promise to write every week."

"Yes Teddy, I promise. Don't go making too many friends. Remember I'll be there in two years."

"Can't make any promises." He said, smiling as he got on the train, waving good bye, but that tore a piece of my heart out. I was already missing him, and he didn't miss me at all. I was the pathetic one now.

By the time it was my time to go, I was way past ready. I was still a little girl, looking back on it, but I was still beautiful. That's what my maman said at least. I looked just like her, and she was part veela.

"Now, Victorie, you must say no to the boys." I smiled under my breath.

"Yes Maman, yes Daddy."

"Make sure you make friends. Teddy is there," They exchanged a look, "but he already has friends, so don't expect him to be friends with you."

I think that at some level, I had known that, but it still came as a blow.

"Yes Maman, yes Daddy."

I was crying a little as I got on the train.

The first time I had a conversation with Teddy went like this.

"Teddy, my mother," I didn't like calling her maman here. Apparently it was weird. "Has a package for you."

His friends were all looking at me. My silvery blonde hair was long and straight. Maybe Teddy hadn't told them about me. Panic flashed through my vision.

"Hi Vicie, yes Fleur gave me the best kind! Oh, guys this is the girl I told you about." My veins flooded with relief. "Vicie, these boys are Sam Thomson, Jason Mace, and Leo Carpenter."

I guess he hadn't forgotten about me.

When Teddy was a fourth year, they had a Yule ball.

"Vicie," He was scratching the back of his neck. "I know that you're only a second year, but maybe, uh, you wanted to go with me?"

His hair was bright pink.

"I would love to Teddy, you have no need to be so nervous," I thought it was adorable.

My maman was beyond excited. She took me shopping, well she went shopping for me, and sent me back blue dress robes that matched my blue eyes.

"Vicie, you look good." He had pink hair again. He was the pathetic one again.

The summer before my fifth year, Teddy's second. I got a makeover. Well, not really. I just started wearing make up, and got new clothes. That year, instead of maybe one admirer a month, I had four a week. Teddy didn't seem to be very happy about this, how his childhood best friend now is so popular a desired. And when I began dating Leo, he got even madder.

"You know he's a player right."

"Yeah, but I'm one and you're one. Don't try playing the best friend concerned card. We haven't been best friends in years." I think I hurt him that day. I think he deserved it though.

The summer before my seventh year, Teddy's grandmother died. He was devastated. She was his only blood family member a live, and had been his whole life.

One night, I found him crying into his arm.

"Teddy, are you okay?"

His eyes met mine. His hair was his normal color. That never happened, but I think it made him look handsome.

"No, Vic, I'm not okay. All I can think is how I miss Nana, and how I screwed up our friendship. Remember all those years ago, back at the platform? When I said I was going to make friends? I regretted it the moment I said it, and yet, I never apologized. I'm doing it now. I was just afraid you were going to become friends with Lucy, or Dom, and forget me. I never forgot you."

His eyes met mine and his lips collided with mine, and finally, finally, all was right.


	5. Rose Weasley

My dream: To be a dancer.

My reality: Never going to happen.

When I was four years old, my mother signed me up for ballet classes. I turned out to be pretty good. And I loved it. By the time I was nine, my dance teacher thought it would be a good idea for me to think about going to a dancing school when I was older. 11 to be exact. My mother, being who she was, said no way. I was a witch and I was going to Hogwarts. Dancing was never going to happen.

My whole first year, I snuck down to the Gryffindor common room at 5 am, ready for the day. Well, I would go down in my ballet shoes and dance. That was the best part of my year. I improved a lot, but I still knew that I wasn't going to dance.

By now, my 5th year, the stress of O. was creeping up on me, and my dancing breaks went from few to none.

"Rosie, are you okay? You've seen pretty down lately." My best friend and fellow Gryffindor, Grace said.

"Yeah, Rosie." That was Al. He had to agree with Grace. He was her boyfriend.

Scorpius looked at me. He was Al's best mate. And mine too.

"I have to go to Ancient Runes guys."

"Hey Rose," Scorpius called after me. "I'll walk with you."

There was nothing I could do.

"So Rosie. I know something's wrong."

"Scorpius, have I ever told you my dream?" He shook his head as he weaved through the throngs of first and second years. I pulled him into the nearest broom closet. I knew where those were.

I sat down on a bucket as he leaned against the wall.

" I've always wanted to… You know what, this is not going to happen. I'm not telling you."

Scorpius's silver eyes examined mine.

"Okay." There was an amazing long silence.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you. I've always wanted to be a dancer. A ballerina. I've been taking lessons for a long time. 12 years. Every day, first year, and second year, I danced. In the common room. At 5am. I just thought that maybe I could. My mom would never allow it, but a girl can dream right?"

"Rosie, you should have told me sooner."

He was right. I should have.

After O. , my dancing picked up again, and so did my mood. There was nothing like dancing. But one day something unfortunate happened.

Grace and I always gave Al and Scorpius the password to the Gryffindor common room, because even though they're Slytherin, they were our best friends. So at 5 in the morning on a Thursday of all days, why was Scorpius Malfoy barging into the Gryffindor common room? That was what a surprised me, who was interrupted in the middle of routine, wanted to know.

"Wow Rosie, you're pretty amazing,"

"Thanks"

"Rosie, why hadn't you ever shown that. To anyone?"

"Because, you would make a big deal of it. I'm not even that good."

"Rosie, it doesn't matter how good that was, you should show your talent."

"Okay."

I didn't believe him when he told me then. I didn't know he wouldn't lie to me.

That summer, my teacher got serious.

"Rose, if you're serious about this, you would at least come to class once a week. Okay? I know you only have two years left, but if you want any chance to ever perform anywhere, you need to step it up."

"Ruby, I would love to, but you need to convince my mom if you think I'm worth it. I think it's still a miracle I have a chance. After all these years."

"I'll talk to Hermione."

"Ruby, before you go, do you have any time on Saturdays?"

Turns out she did. I went every Saturday, during the only study day. Or quidditch day, but I didn't care for that sport. It was amazing, a thing to look forward.

"Rose, are you beaming?" Scorpius asked me one week after practice.

"Yes Scorp, I just got back from practice. I love dancing," I said a he twirled me around in the hallway.

"I was wondering something. Will you meet me in the Great Hall at 9 tonight?"

"Sure."

"Wear your dancing shoes."

_Dear family member or friend of my dear Rose Weasley,_

_I'd like to show you something. If you could, please try to come on Sunday the eighth, and 9 pm. Thanks._

_-Scorpius_

I made my way to the Great Hall in my ballet shoes. I pulled open the extremely heavy door and looked into the hall filled with my family.

"Come on Rosie, dance for us!"

A smiled flitted across my face.

Dancing to me is self-expression. You can take all the advice from teachers like Ruby, but you must also but your own twist on it. When I dance, I show myself. So dancing in front of all these people, was like being naked. But while to me it was a blur, my family seemed to love it.

"Rosie, you're an amazing dancer!" Meggie and Roxy congratulated me.

There was only one person I wanted to see though.

"Scorpius!" I ran up to him and he picked me up into his arms.

"God Rosie, you were amazing!"

"Come here Scorp."

"Wh…" He never got to finish his statement because my lips were on his. Let's just say, I never was afraid to dance again.


End file.
